Marvel: Fighting For Peace
Marvel: Fighting For Peace is a videogame made by Extreme Productions. The game is still been made and will soon be release. The game will only be on Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. The videogame is mainly about superheroes from the Marvel universe that are fighting agains many villains that have team up to conquer Earth. Marvel: Fighting For Peace is for 6 players only. The story mode will have a limit of 6 players too. The game is also for online. Game Modes *﻿'Story Mode' *'Versus' *'Special Ops Mode' *'Extras' *'Creation Zone' *'Options' Story Plot ﻿The story starts with Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four fighting the Sinister Six (Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, Sandman, Electro, Kraven the Hunter and the Rhino). The battle ends they take the Sinister Six to Ryker's. During their way back they see a huge explosion. The Fantastic Four and Spider-Man go towards where the explosion was and fine Magneto, Red Skull, Dr. Doom, Loki and Norman Osborn gathered around ten rings that are floating in the air. Iron Man, Captain America, Doctor Strange, Bucky Barnes (Winter Soldier) and the X-Men arrive. Magneto and Loki notices them and attacks them. During the fight with Magneto a huge explosion happens. Wolverine wakes in a cell, he breaks out of prison along with Bucky, Nightcrawler, Hawkeye and Cyclops. Once they are out they find half of New York destroyed. The heroes go inspect the city. They find Daredevil, Thor, Black Panther and the Black Widow but something is wrong with them. Their eyes are glowing red. They fight for a short period of time until the fight is interrupt by Nick Fury. Nick Fury throws a smoke grenade then takes Wolverine, Bucky, Nightcrawler, Hawkeye and Cyclops underground. He explains that the 10 energy rings caused the disaster and that the whole world is in a crisis. The rings also made a heroes lose control of themselves and make them destroy everything they see. Nick Fury tells the others that they need to find the other survivors. Battles *Spider-Man & Fantastic Four vs Sinister Six Characters Heroes: *Spider-Man (Black Costume, Electro Proof, Iron Spider, Negative Zone, Spider-Armor, Spider Armor Mark 2, Ultimate, Stealth Suit and Future Foundation Costume) *Mr. Fantastic (Ultimate) *Human Torch (Ultimate) *Invisible Woman (Ultimate) *The Thing (Ultimate) *Iron Man (MK 1, MK 4, MK 7, Model 29, Ultimate, Hulkbuster, Extremis and Bleeding Edge) *War Machine (Sentinel, Ultimate and Initiative) *Black Widow (Ultimate) *Nick Fury (Ultimate and Howling Commando) *Captain America (Captain Steve Rogers and Ultimate) *Hulk (Ultimate, Maestro, Joe Fixit, The Green King, Nul, Savage and Bruce Banner) *Hawkeye (Ultimate) *Thor *Black Panther *Wolverine *Black Cat *Cyclops *Daredevil *Moon Knight *Punisher *Bucky Barnes (Winter Soldier and Captain America) Villains: *Doctor Octopus *Green Goblin *Myserio *Sandman *Electro *Kraven the Hunter *Rhino *Red Skull *Dr. Doom *Magneto *Doombots *Sabretooth *Carnage Unlockables Here is a list of unlockables: Game Modes: *Zombie Mode (Beat the game) *Skrull Attack Mode (Beat the game Superhero difficulty ) *Tron Mode (Beat the game in Peace Expert difficulty) Characters: *Super Skrull (Finish more than 8 rounds on Skrull Attack Mode) *Iron Man (Zombie) (Finish more than 8 rounds on Zombie Mode) *Ares (Beat Loki) *Iron Man (Tron) (Finish more than 8 rounds on Tron Mode) *Spider-Man (Tron) (Finish more than 5 rounds on Tron Mode) *Captain America (Tron) (Finish More than 11 rounds on Tron Mode) ﻿Xbox 360 Achievements/ PS3 Thropies Gallery Marvel Fighting For Peace.jpg|Original Cover Marvel- Fighting For Peace (Iron Man Cover).jpg|Iron Man Cover Marvel- Fighting For Peace (Spider-Man Cover).jpg|Spider-Man Cover Marvel- Fighting For Peace (Fantastic Four Cover).jpg|Fantastic Four Cover Marvel- Fighting For Peace (Captain America Cover).jpg|Captain America Cover ﻿ Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Video Games